Call of the Blood
by Dibellan Arts
Summary: Instinct takes over and Farkas assumes the full form of the werewolf—but will Aela survive it? [Smut, smut, smut. Gore. Not for kiddos]


"Wake up, ice-brain. Rise and shine."

Farkas screwed his eyes shut. "Aela, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get out of my room. One, two, three—"

Aela pinched his lips together.

"Wret go," Farkas spluttered. He pushed Aela's hand away and yanked his covers up over his head.

Ignoring this unwelcoming gesture, Aela plopped down on top of Farkas. "How can you sleep with the moon shining overhead, brother?" she wondered.

Farkas shoved her off of him. "Easy. There ain't any windows in here. Last I checked, there weren't any in your room, either."

Aela grinned. "Roofs and walls make little difference to me," she said, waving her hand airily.

"Well they make all the difference in the world to me," Farkas grunted. "So leave me be." He settled back in bed and closed his eyes.

In less than a second, Aela pounced on him. "Let's _go_," she said, shaking him violently. "Come on, brother. Join me in the hunt."

Farkas groaned, long and loud. "Get Vilkas. He'll go with you."

"You know very well that he won't," Aela said. "He doesn't take to the blood like you and I."

"Like _you_," Farkas amended. "I just want to sleep."

Aela laughed. Then, without warning, she grabbed Farkas by the wrist and yanked him out of bed. His body hit the floor with a dull _thud_.

"Dammit, Aela!" he barked.

Aela grinned. Her gray-green eyes gleamed in the candlelight. "Come now," she said. "The bandit camp to the north needs… tidying. It's got a new set of occupants. I scouted them out yesterday."

"Kill them yourself," Farkas grunted. He tried to climb back into bed but Aela dragged him across the floor by his arm.

"Join me tonight and I won't bother you for a week," Aela promised.

Farkas sighed. There was really no point in arguing with Aela when an idea seized her. He could appeal to Kodlak, but the old man would hardly appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night to argue with a particularly persistent Nord lass.

Farkas didn't appreciate it, either.

"Up and at 'em," Aela said, grinning at Farkas's defeated expression.

Farkas groaned like a wounded bull elk and clambered to his feet. Still scowling at his shield-sister, he pulled his armor on and buckled up the clasps.

Aela practically skipped all the way up the stairs and out the door. Farkas was irritated by her enthusiasm, but once he got outside in the brilliant moonlight, he could sort of understand it. Something in the night beckoned him. It sent shivers up and down his spine.

They passed through the underforge and emerged on the rolling tundra outside of Whiterun. A breeze passed through the grass and it rippled like water in the light of the great silver moon.

Aela had begun to shiver. She stripped out of her armor and set it near an outcropping of rocks. As a courtesy, Farkas averted his eyes while his shield-sister undressed, but Aela had never been ashamed of nudity—hers or anyone else's.

A roar split the night. Farkas turned to see a very large and shaggy Aela dash past him. She took several bounds toward the north, then turned and looked pointedly at Farkas, her ears pointing forward aggressively.

Farkas began to undress, then stopped when he noticed that Aela was looking right at him. "Turn around," he said irritably.

Aela drew her lips away from her teeth in what she meant as a smile, but what looked more like a snarl. She let out a laugh-like bark and whirled around.

"Hmmph," Farkas said. He finished undressing. The night air was cool and delicious on his naked body. The shivers traveling up and down his spine were becoming impossible to ignore.

He hunched over, clenched his hands into fists, and let the shivers overtake him. They burned through his limbs, elongating them until his skin felt uncomfortably tight. Then—sweet release—his skin tore and shaggy fur swept up his arms, legs, and torso. He felt his mouth and nose stretch into a muzzle, felt his ears reposition themselves on top of his head, felt his fingernails shoot into long, pointed claws. Suddenly, he could hear every blade of grass rushing in the breeze. He even picked up the scent of a deer carcass clear across the river.

Aela bark-laughed, turned, and sprinted away into the night. Farkas dropped down on all fours and dashed after her, marveling, for the millionth time, in the strength that surged through his limbs, propelling him along with unimaginable speed. The wind rushed through his fur and a series of delicious scents tickled his nose with every stride he took.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bandit camp. The sentry was asleep on a stool, his head lolling back and his mouth agape. Aela crept up behind him and crushed his neck with her powerful jaws. He was dead before he it the ground.

"Werewolf!" somebody screamed. The bandits milled out of their tents, drawing swords and bows.

Aela threw her arms back and let out a terrible roar. Her needle-sharp teeth gleamed with saliva. She reached a bandit in two bounds, flung him on the ground, and slashed at his chest with her claws, sending waves of blood over the dusty ground.

There was a sharp pang in Farkas's shoulder. With an angry roar, he reached around, tore an arrow out of it, and whirled. An archer stood before him, trembling, ready to release another arrow.

But Farkas bore down on him so quickly that he didn't have time to let it fly. He gave the man a violent shake. A dull _crack_ told Farkas that he'd broken the man's spine. He promptly went limp, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Farkas split the man's navel with his claws, burrowed into his abdominal cavity with his long snout, and found his liver. Several clicks of his jaws and it slid down his throat, warm and savory. Blood rushed over Farkas's tongue and adrenaline pumped through his veins.

He heard footsteps behind him. He whirled and lashed out, sending the bandit who had been creeping up on him flying across the camp, only to hit a rock wall on the other side and slide to the ground with a groan. Farkas bounded over to him and fastened his canine teeth on his throat. He bit down and blood gushed into his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Then he flung his head back, tearing the man's throat out and showering the grass with droplets of blood.

Farkas straightened up and looked around him. Aela was feasting on a corpse some twenty feet away. I looked like all the bandits were dead, but Farkas knew from experience that some of them would be hiding. He walked around the camp on two legs, knocking over tents and overturning sleeping bags.

After a few minutes he found the last bandit cowering behind a row of barrels. She flung her arm up over her face and Farkas's jaws closed around it, crushing it to the bone. The woman screamed in agony and Farkas went for the kill, his jaws closing around her neck. With a crack and a gurgle, she was dead.

He ate her liver first, then her heart. He was slightly more discriminating when it came to dining upon his victims than Aela was. She rarely wasted any part of a kill, but things like stomachs and intestines made Farkas squeamish.

He walked over to Aela and sat down on his haunches. Her massive yellow eyes rolled in her head, but she made no other sign that she had seen him, or that she intended to stop eating. She broke through a femur with one bite and stripped the flesh from it with her deft, long-clawed fingers.

Soon Farkas was bored. He pointed his muzzle to the moon and howled, long and loud. Aela began to snarl after several minutes of this. Her eyes flashed. Sensing that she was annoyed, Farkas howled even louder.

Without warning, Aela sprang upon Farkas, bowling him over. Wagging her tail to show that it was all in fun, she pinned his arms to the ground and licked his face. He wriggled out from under her. If there was one thing he hated, it was getting his fur wet—and Aela knew it.

Farkas wiped his muzzle on his forearm, but there was nothing for it—he'd have to wait for the saliva to dry. Growling with irritation, he sprang upon Aela and knocked her to the ground. She lay there panting, her long, bloody tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. She barked and licked Farkas's chin.

The gesture struck Farkas as oddly affectionate and he climbed off of Aela and cocked his head to the side in confusion. She hopped up, her whole body waggling and her ears pressed flat against her head. She pranced up to Farkas and licked his chin again. Then she put her hand atop his.

Now Farkas was utterly bemused. It was unlike Aela to betray any sort of affection as a human, let alone a werewolf. She turned around and brushed his muzzle with her long, shaggy tail.

Out of instinct, he inhaled deeply. A most enticing smell met his nostrils and his eyes widened with surprise. His heart began to beat faster and his mouth filled with saliva. He buried his muzzle in the shaggy underside of Aela's tail and sniffed. The smell was wonderful. Entrancing…

Aela whined and lifted her tail high up over her back. The scent coming from her backside hit Farkas full in the face. What happened next was completely beyond the realm of his control.

He nosed through Aela's shaggy fur until he found her pale pink snatch. One whiff indicated that it was _definitely _where the smell was coming from. He ran his tongue across it once—twice—and his hips thrust forward involuntarily.

Aela let out a long, breathy whimper.

That was all Farkas could handle; in one swift movement, he mounted her. The end of his long red cock found her snatch and he buried himself inside her.

The pleasure was unbelievable. Farkas marveled at the heat and moisture issuing from deep inside Aela's body. He wrapped his arms around her ribcage and thrust as fast and hard as he could. Every movement jarred her; her jaws clicked in time with his thrusts.

Aela dug her claws into the earth and thrust her hind end in the air, lifting Farkas up off the ground with her powerful back legs. The speed of his thrusts only increased; his hips were a blur and his tail whipped back and forth. She clamped down on his cock with her pelvic muscles and he snarled with pleasure.

Neither of them questioned what was going on between them. The moon was bright and the blood of the beast reigned supreme. As Farkas pounded Aela's warm, wet snatch, his blood sang in his ears and drool ran down his chin.

Aela screwed her eyes shut tight. She could feel her climax drawing near, what with Farkas's arms wrapped so tightly around her body and his ragged breaths raging in her ears. She stiffened and hot, sweet pleasure ripped through her. She pierced the night with a deafening howl as her insides writhed in ecstasy.

It was no ordinary orgasm, however. Without warning, something in Aela's brain imploded. Her long shaggy limbs shot toward her core. She hit the grass with a muffled thump, unmistakably naked and pink-skinned and human.

As Aela's body shrank, Farkas fell forward, landing on his outstretched palms in the grass. He gazed down at her naked human backside in a haze of confusion.

Aela rolled over. She wasn't sure why she'd reverted back to her human form involuntarily, but she'd never felt more vulnerable in her life. Farkas's eyes were wild with lust and his fangs dripped with bloody saliva. It was obvious that he had given himself over to the wolf completely. Without his human awareness, there was a good chance that he would kill her.

He cocked his head in confusion.

"Farkas," Aela breathed, "Farkas, it's me."

Farkas snarled. His blood pounded in his ears.

"Brother, please—" Aela pled. But Farkas's jaws snapped closed only inches from her nose.

Aela screwed her eyes shut tight and waited for it—the tearing and the snapping of her own demise. But it did not come. Rather, she felt Farkas's hands on her hips. In one rough movement, he flipped her over on her stomach. Then he grabbed her by the hips and raised her up onto her knees.

Aela could scarcely breathe. Farkas bent over and his cock fell across her lower back. She hadn't realized how huge it was... Something dribbled from its tip and ran across her skin.

She felt him ease his tip between her silky folds. She tensed up, waiting—

And he rammed into her with all his might.

Aela screamed. Pain seared through her body. Farkas began to thrust and for a moment Aela thought she would lose consciousness.

After a few minutes, however, her body began to adjust to his size and strength. She became vaguely aware of how each thrust sent a tidal wave of something like pleasure over her. She'd never felt anything quite like it before.

Farkas wrapped his arms around her skinny ribcage and took her breasts in his hands, kneading them so hard that she feared they would burst. With each thrust his furry hips slammed into her body. When he knocked her over with one particularly violent thrust, she let out a soft cry and buried her face in the grass. This seemed to irritate Farkas; he pulled Aela back up onto her knees and hugged her to him, threatening to crack her ribs with his incredible strength.

Aela gasped, trying to remain upright so as not to anger Farkas any further. His breaths grew faster and more ragged, rattling in and out of his lungs in time with his frantic thrusts. He buried himself deep inside her, grinding against her clit with his balls, thrusting so fast and hard that Aela's teeth rattled.

In spite of the imminent danger she sensed she was in, Aela found that she was… enjoying herself. She was used to being in control. She was used to pushing men around. But here she was, kneeling in the grass under the heavy, shaggy body of an over-excited werewolf, unable to move for fear of being mortally punished. He fucked her like he would die if he didn't fuck her—like his life depended on it. He fucked her so hard that her mouth fell open and her tongue lolled.

Suddenly Farkas shuddered. Aela's insides stretched as the pressure inside her built. Something hot and wet exploded in her body. Cum. Werewolf cum. She felt it squirting out of her pussy and running down her leg. Farkas gave a particularly powerful thrust and Aela climaxed—hard. She screamed as he lifted her off the ground, thrusting into her, forcing his cum deep inside of her.

Suddenly something heavy and sticky fell on top of her, forcing her to the ground. Still dazed from the fiery pleasure, she hardly cared what it was.

O

With a deep groan, Farkas opened his eyes. He realized that he was lying on top of a naked, raggedly breathing Aela. Then he realized that he was equally naked and human, his dark hair clinging to his damp forehead.

"By Ysmir…" he whispered. Everything came flooding back all at once. The sounds, the smells… the sex.

He touched Aela's shoulder. "Aela, are you alright? Wake up!"

"I'm awake," Aela muttered. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked Farkas full in the face. Her hair fell across her eyes in long red ribbons, damp with sweat and coated in bits of grass. Her face paint was smeared across her cheek.

"Aela, I'm… I'm so sorry," Farkas gasped. "Are you hurt?" He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was afraid of how she'd react.

She studied him for a long moment. Then, to his astonishment, a long-toothed grin spread across her face. "Brother," she said, "I've never seen anyone take to the blood that way. It was… it was incredible."

Farkas gaped at her, dumbfounded. "Aren't you… frightened? Aren't you in pain?"

Aela stretched experimentally. "I'll be a little sore in the morning, I think," she said, grinning.

Farkas's eyes traveled down her navel. His face colored when he caught sight of her snatch. It was flooding the grass with cum.

"Aela…" he whispered.

Without warning, Aela grabbed his chin and crushed her lips to his. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly, biting his lip and washing over it with her tongue.

He was more than a little confused. "Aela!" he gasped when she finally broke the kiss, "what's the matter with you? I could have killed you and now you're kissing me?"

Aela threw her head back and laughed in the light of the silver moon. "I welcome death if that is the form it chooses to take," she boomed.

Farkas gaped at her. Was it possible that she'd hit her head on a rock or something?

Aela reached up and touched his cheek, her expression softening. "Farkas…" she whispered, "who can resist the call of the blood?"

Farkas's bushy eyebrows bunched together. "What do you mean?"

"Instinct," Aela murmured, gazing up at him with an intense, worshipful look in her eyes. "It's always ruled you. I think that's why I've always liked you so much more than your brother."

Farkas blushed and ducked his head.

Aela took his chin between her fingers and tilted his face up. Her eyes met his. "Promise me it won't be the last time," she said in a fervent whisper.

Farkas gaped at her. Then he snorted. "You're a wild animal, Aela. Werewolf or no."

Aela grinned. "You know that I am, lover."

Farkas blushed. _Lover_?

A howl sounded in the distance. Another pack member was on the prowl. Skjor, probably.

Aela turned to Farkas. "Come. Let's go and meet him."

It would be twenty-four hours before either of them could regain the form of the beast. It would be a long walk back to Whiterun with no shoes or armor. Oddly, the prospect didn't bother either of them, much.

Farkas and Aela walked out onto the tundra hand-in-hand, naked in the light of the silvery moon. Far away, over the sea of rippling grass, Skjor beckoned them with the song of the blood.


End file.
